Cammie Has a Secret
by Darling Alyssa
Summary: Summary is mostly inside. Do not own Gallagher Girls!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! It's Darling Alyssa! I have made a story before, but not for Gallagher Girls. This is just a preview. Tell me what you think of it.

…...

Cammie owns the 'Gallagher Mansion' as everyone calls it. She is the richest girl in Roseville Virginia.

.

.

.

"Hey Cam, can we come over or is the 'Bubble Gum' guard not going to let us in"

Cammie has three best friends, Macey, the fashion, Bex, the fighter, and Liz, the brains.

.

.

.

"Oh! Look, fresh meat!"

"Bex stop saying that! You know it hurts there feelings!"

.

.

.

"Hey. I'm Zach."

"Hey I'm to good for you!"

.

.

.

"So, Gallagher girl, wanna go out with me?"

"In your dreams Goode!"

.

.

.

She has a secret…

"Hey you look a lot like that singer…"

"What are you talking about? I have no idea what you mean."

.

.

.

He knows why and who she is…

"Look Cammie, just because your dad made you…"

"No! He did not make me do that!"

Coming soon to Fanfiction.


	2. The Rich girls!

Some people were confused. That was just the preview for this story. I don't own anything except for Nick! They are all normal to. Okay, time to get on with it!

…...

"Cammie! It's time to get up!" Bex yelled at me. Hi. I'm Cammie Morgan, the richest girl in Roseville, the most popular girl in Roseville and the girl who gets whatever she wants whenever she wants. But that's not really that important. Bex is one of my best friends. I have three. Bex lives close to me so she always wakes me up. If she tells you to get up, you really should.

"I'm up! Jeez Bex! Don't go all crazy on me!" I yelled at her. Today is a big day because a new kid is coming. That rarely happens in Roseville. "Hey where is Justice? I need my food now!"

"Cammie calm down! She is downstairs. Oh, and can you tell the Bubble Gum guard to ease off on the whole "I'm going to check you for bombs, guns and knives thing? Yeah I'm tired of it." Bex hates being checked for anything. I know how she feels.

"KK. Anyways…what am I going to were today?"

"How about, the one of a kind shirt, designer skinnies, and some Uggs?" Bex and Macey just love to do anything with fashion.

"Okay. Dark wash skinnies right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" We both laughed at that. I got those jean in Malan. We went their and saw the last ones! We had to actually fight to get them.

"Okay, which car today? I was personally thinking of the Lamborghini but I really don't know."

"Umm…yea Lamborghini is fine with me!" When Bex and I were done with that, we called Tony, the butler. We got into the Black Lamborghini when he got it for us, and drove to Macey's house.

"Cammie! Bex! Let's go! Oh! Cute outfit Cam!" When Macey says an outfit is cute, you should know she is always truthful about clothes.

"Thanks! I know we both picked it out. Wait today we have tours of my mansion right?" Almost everyday they have tours. I absolutely hate it! They both nodded their heads yes. "Ugh! I hope they don't touch my room or they are in for living hell!" Whenever they touch my room they get fired, or something worse.

"I know! Remember when we were there, and they came In at the sleepover? That was horrible!" Lets just say that that tour leader was fired.

"Come on, we have to get Lizzie!" We went to Liz's house and saw her outside talking to Jonas. Jonas, Grant, and Nick are the most popular boys in our grade.

"Liz! Stop talking to your boyfriend and get in the car!" Macey yelled. Which resulted in Liz blushing and yelling she is not going out with him. She got in the car and we drove to school. When we got there, like always, everyone stopped to stare. Ah don't I love this school!

…...

Zach is not coming in until next chapter probably. I'm not updating until 10 reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! So, I want 20 reviews before I update! I don't own anyone except Nick!

…...

This boy came up to me and said that he was new here. "Hey, show me to 's class please?" Um rude much? This guy comes to me thinking he's oh so cool and just asks me to show him to class.

"Ugh, sure I'm going there anyways." I told the rude boy.

"Ok, I'm Zach." He said as he walked, I strutted in.

"And, I'm to good for you." I turned and walked away from him. Of course, everyone was staring at me, like always. Zach was looking at me like I was crazy for turning a boy like him away.

"Dude, she is Cammie Morgan, the richest girl in school. No one like us average kids get her!" A guy, I think his name is David, told Zach.

"Oh, I'm not like an average kid either, I live in the Blackthorne mansion." At that, I was staring, and my mouth was hanging open. Of course! He had to be my neighbor, the Blackthorne mansion was scary and beautiful at the same time.

"Everyone, please settle down!" Told us all as he walked in the room. He introduced Zach, and then preceded to state where Zach came from and things like that. Finally at the end of the day, my friends and I headed to cheer practice. I was upset that everyone in our group actually likes Zach, and that Zach is in all of my classes. When we got to the field, I, being the head cheerleader, took the stage and decided to show everyone the new dance I was working on. Just when I was about to show the other cheerleaders the dance, Zach came up to me.

"Gallagher girl, you're the head cheerleader?" Zach scared me, and I fell when I was trying to show a move. But, Zach of course just had to catch me.

"Zach! You freakin' scared me to death! What are you doing here?"

"Ah Cammie. I am the new quarterback for this school. I'm guessing you are the head cheerleader. Well good luck Gallagher girl!" With Zach walked away leaving me confused and shocked.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked Bex.

"Well, you just got owned by Zach." Bex stated like this happened everyday.

"Um, I'm pretty sure I can buy him and everything he owns! Anyway, lets get back to practice." I turned on our cheerleading mix, and started our practice, while the guys drooled over us. After the long practice, Bex, Liz, Macey and I went to my car. We got there to find Grant, Jonas, and Nick. This was very usual. The thing unusual was that Zach was right by my car to.

"What are you doing here?" The guys should know that I don't like Zach, why are they acting like he is in our group.

"Hangin' out with my friends and waiting to see the owner of this sweet car. Whoever it is probably deserves to be my best friend." My girls laughed and got seated in the car while I took the driver seat and watched Zach's face turn into complete shock.

"Well, you just found the owner." I said while I started the engine, and headed to my house. "Party tonight, right girlies?"

"Duh!" They all screamed. At these parties we only invited Grant, Jonas, and Nick.

"Invite Zach!" Macey screamed at me.

"Why!" Of course they had to mention him! I really am starting to hate him and I just met him!

"Just do it!" Liz yelled, she doesn't like our fights.

…...

Okay, that's it for this chapter. I know it kind of a cliffy but, yeah!


	4. The Party!

Okay, 25 reviews please? I also don't own Gallagher girls.

…...

"You know, I think we should invite other people to this party. People like Tine, Anna, Eva, Mick, Kim, Lee, Tommy, Michael, Tim, Tom, and Brenden." Macey loves to party so of course she would say that.

"Fine, sure whatever, it is a Friday night. Liz, start getting them on the phone please." I said as Macey looked happy and Bex was saying how "Bloody brilliant" this would be.

"But, isn't Tina like the school slut?" Bex asked after her ranting. That was very true.

"Yeah, but last time we didn't invite her to a party, she spilled milk all over my new dress. We have to invite her or she might do it again." Macey said as she walked over to my closet. "Okay everyone we are borrowing Cammie's clothes!" Macey exclaimed as she gave us all our outfits. Liz was wearing a pink sweetheart mini dress, with pink shoes and of course pink lip gloss and light eye shadow. (A/N All links to girl's outfits are on my page.) Macey was wearing a red holiday belted dress, with heels, a pearl bracelet, eye liner, and lip gloss. Bex was wearing a two-toned sequin dress, sequin hoop ear rings, black heels, smoky shadow, black eyeliner, and lip gloss. I was wearing a tiar ruffle tube dress, black high heeled boots, a diamond necklace, black eye liner, lip gloss, and black smoky shadow. The door bell rang and I decided I would get it. I got it and Tina was there looking like the whore she was. She was wearing a red cinch front halter dress, 5 inch high heels, red lipstick, and way to much black eye liner.

"Hi Tina." I said to her while the girls came down to say hi to her. I looked at Macey, who looked at Liz, who looked at Bex. We were all thinking the same thing. "What a ho!" The door bell rang again, and this time, it was all of the guys. "Weird." I thought. When everyone came, I started the music and everyone was dancing. I looked at my friends, but saw they were looking at something else. Or rather two someone's. Tina and Zach were making out. For some reason I felt really jealous. Macey looked at me thinking I wouldn't like it.

"I'm okay. I really don't like Zach." Of course, I lied. She didn't believe me, and it looked like no one else did either. Out of no where, we heard a crash from my bedroom.

"What the hell! My bedroom is off-limits! Who is up there?" I yelled while running to my bedroom. Bex, Liz, and Macey all followed up to my room while everyone stared at us. When we got to my room, we saw what made the noise, a crazy fan. I am a singer. I wrote and sang songs, and turned into a popstar. "Get out of my room!" I yelled at the fan. She took a towel and ran. "I hate these crazy fans!" I screamed. When we all got downstairs, everyone looked at us like we were all crazy. Zach and Tina were cozying up. I really wanted to kill her. Why do I feel this way about him! I should hate him!

"Cammie, I think you are turning green with jealousy!" Liz yelled. I was about to kill her!

"Liz, I am this close to killing you!" I exclaimed while I held up two fingers very close to each other.

…

Zach's Pov

I have a plan. I think I might be able to get Cammie to be mine. I never had a girl not like me. She should be very easy. I'm going to get Tina to make out with me all night at her party. This should be very easy. I know it will be!


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing except Nick. Happy Thanksgiving.

…...

Zach's Pov

After I was done ranting with myself, I walked up to Tina to ask her to dance. Of course, she said yes. At the end of the dance, which was the last I said something Tina doesn't like to hear.

"Tina I don't like you. You are such a slut. Sorry. Goodbye." I know it sounds heartless, but that is who I am. Tina walked off crying, but still trying to flirt with different guys. Of course. Grant walked up to me and asked to speak with me in private.

"I know what you are trying to do Zach, and I don't like it. Stop trying to make Cammie jealous. You don't deserve her. You are such a gold digger." He walked away smiling proudly, and leaving me very surprised. I guess I'm easy to read. That is a really bad thing. I ended up having to just get in my car, and drive home.

Cammie's Pov (I normally don't do this, but I have to for a few chapters.)

After the party, which Zach broke up with Tina for someone else, I got the place cleaned up. My girl's stayed and decided to sleep over! I was really happy about that. I was starting to wonder, what was up with Zach? Do I actually like him? I decided to get ready for the sleepover, and to show the girls some og the cheerleading moves that I'm working on.

"Cam, let's invite the guys!" Bex exclaimed. I looked at Macey, who looked at Liz. We all shook our heads. The last time we had a sleepover like that, I could barely clean the house before mom and dad got home.

"No, remember what happened last time?" I said while remembering I got into a lot of trouble for that. Bex remembered and hung her head, seeing it was her idea that time to. She shook her head.

"Oh, right." I had a feeling that all the guys were spying on us.

"Do you guys have a feeling the guys are spying on us, at Zach's house since apparently they are all friends now?" I asked when we all got into my bathroom. All the girls shook their heads saying yes. "We could have some fun with this." I told them, which they all quickly agreed. We started forming a plan.

"Ready, brake!" We said as we walked outside the bathroom.

"Did I tell you guys that I cheated on Grant?" Bex asked when we walked outside the bathroom. We all put on serous looking facial expressions.

"Really? About time!" I yelled.

"Oh, I like someone besides Jonas, his name is Stephan." Liz said. Jonas and Stephen are both enemies.

"Good job Liz! I knew you could do better than Jonas!" Macey exclaimed. "I think I am going to break it up with Nick, he is getting boring."

"Really? I saw Josh staring at me. Do you think I could get him?" All the girls shook their heads yes at that. Just then, all the four boys came into my room.

"WHAT!" They screamed at the same time. Us girls just started laughing like crazy.

"Where joking! We knew you were all staring at us." We exclaimed

"Oh."

…...

I know it's short but you will all deal. 30 reviews please?


	6. Spin the bottle!

35-40 reviews please? Don't own anything except Nick. Thanks for the idea Scarlett.x!

…...

"Do you guys wanna stay for awhile?" I asked. Since the guys were here, why don't they?

"Sure." Zach stated.

"Why don't we play a game of spin the bottle?" Macey asked. We all looked at each other and nodded our head heads. Macey went and the bottle landed on Grant. Macey looked at Bex and Nick and said sorry with a expression. They kissed very quickly. Next was Liz. She got Jonas. They kissed and were blushing at the end. Bex got Grant, and had a make-out session. We had to pull them off each other. Next up was me. I spun the bottle, and waited patiently. It landed on…Zach. Of course. The jerk. I leaned close to him, and kissed, I was going to pull away, but his lips were so soft, and they just were amazing. I felt like I was in heaven. When we pulled away, we were both staring at each other.

"Um…why don't we go to sleep, you guys can just go back to Zach's house." The guys looked like they wanted to stay, but left reluctantly. I told the girls what I felt when Zach kissed me, they said I fell in love with him. We went to bed after a while of talking. After a little while of sleeping, I woke to a big "Bang!" It was 11:24 P.M. I went to the hallway, and found Zach there. That's weird, I thought I locked the door.

"What are you doing here Zach?" I asked.

"I'm just here, waiting to ask out the girl I like."

"Oh, sorry, Tina isn't here." I told him feeling a bit jealous.

"Not Tina, you. Will you go out with me Gallagher girl?"

"Of course." I said, then we kissed.

"I think I gotta go, otherwise your friends might kill me for keeping ou from your beauty sleep." Zach laughed, then kissed me goodbye and left in the dark of the night. I went back to my bed and feel asleep.

…

I woke up to Bex jumping on my bed.

"Jeez Bex! I'm up!"

"Good because today we are going shopping!" I knew what that meant. Shopping outfits! I hurriedly got dressed and did my makeup. We all went out, got a red Convertible, and drove to the mall. For some reason, the guys were there! I ran up to Zach, and kissed him. The girls stared at me like they didn't know we were dating. Oh, wait they didn't!

"Did I mention that Zach and I are dating?" I asked them.

"No!" Bex yelled, while Macey looked like she knew this was going to happen. Of course! She knew everything like she always tells us.

"Did I mention, that I love you guys?" I asked while making my eyes wide and innocent. They nodded, and just looked at me saying that I needed to explain later. I told them with my eyes that I would.

"Oh! Let's go to Abercrombie and Fitch!" Macey yelled, and dragged us with her. We went to the store, and bought different items.

"Let's get our boyfriends to carry our stuff!" Bex yelled. We have a way with getting our boyfriends to carry our stuff for us. We walked out of the store.

"Ugh, these bags are sooooo heavy!" Macey yelled while we walked towards our guys.

"Yeah, I wish someone could help us with these bags!" Liz said. I agreed and let Bex say the next line. Before she could say it though, someone else's voice answered.

"Here, let me and my friends help you." This guy with brown hair, brown eyes, and braces said. His hair was long and flippy. He was cute. I knew I saw him at my party but I forgot who he was.

"And you are…"

"Brenden. Let me help you." He walked up to me, and stared into my eyes. Out of nowhere, our boyfriends came to us.

"They are our girlfriends. Go away or else." Zach said looking fierce. It was pretty hot. I curled up to Zach and he put his arm around me while Brenden walked away.

"Why don't we just cancel this shopping trip and go home?" I suggested. Everyone agreed.


	7. Yachts!

Don't own! 45-50 reviews please! Again thanks for the ideas Scarlett.x and Kelly!

…...

When we got home, my parents were there.

"Ah, Cammie, there you are! We were worried about you. We wanted to tell you that our new Yacht is here! We want you to take some of your friends, girl or boys, and go to Australia, to get your Aunt Abby. We can't go because we need to head to England. Oh we have to go! Ta ta!" With that, my mom and dad left, both kissing my head.

"Do you guys want to came to Australia with me?" I asked my friends. The girls and boys nodded their heads. This was going to be a fun time! "Ok, but I just want you to know, that the captain of the boat is probably going to bring his son."

"Who is his son?" Grant asked.

"I have no idea. But he normally does. I never see him though." Everyone nodded their heads. "Lets get packing!" I said. Everyone got up and went to their houses.

*Time Skip*

When everyone got to my house, I drove them to the harbor. We got their and saw Brenden?

"Why are you here?" Bex asked.

"Oh, my father is the captain of the yacht. He invited me to come along and I said yes." Brenden stated. Everyone groaned. He was the captains' son! Oh, this is going to be an interesting trip.

"We can still enjoy the trip." Liz said, while Zach looked like he was going to kill someone.

…...

I know this is like really short, but I didn't know what else to put, and I need to get to work so my dad will get me a kitten named Salem! Wish me luck!


	8. Newbies?

55-60 reviews? Anyone? Ok I don't own anything except Brenden and Nick! Oh and my new character Alyssa and also Kesha!

…...

"Cammie, can I speak to you in private?" Zach asked me. I found out we wouldn't be leaving until Saturday, it's Sunday right now. I nodded my head yes and he led me to the back of the boat. "Cammie, maybe if we get my cousin Alyssa to come on the cruise with us, he will leave you alone." I debated over that for a few seconds. It sounded like a good idea.

"Sure why not?" I said. He looked excited and went to make a phone call. In a few minutes, he came back looking excited.

"She'll be here in a hour or so. We can just wait she is kind of busy but she said yes." I nodded my head and looked at the beautiful cerulean sea. It was amazing. "Cammie, are you ok? You have been looking at the water for 20 minutes." Wow, time travels fast.

"I guess we should tell everyone Alyssa is coming." I said. Zach nodded and led me to the inside of the yacht.

"Everyone! Zach's cousin Alyssa is coming here in like a half hour." Everyone nodded their heads and Bex asked a question.

"Why is his cousin Alyssa coming?"

"Well I haven't seen her in a while and we were really close. We are like brother and sister, and Cammie decided she would let her come." Zach stated.

"Oh, ok." They all went back to work. Zach's phone rang, He looked at me, and I told him to answer it.

"Hello?" Zach answered then walked away. After a while, he came back, looking even more excited. "That was Alyssa."

"Oh, she called earlier then supposed."

"She flew in on her private jet."

"Oh, that's cool." A purple limo pulled up. "Why is that limo purple?" I asked to know one in particular. A stunning girl with brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, a heart shaped face, and freckles.

"Zach!" The girl yelled. I think I saw her on multiple magazines.

"Alyssa!" He yelled and ran up to her. So that was Alyssa. "Alyssa! I haven't seen you in forever! Ok, these are my friends, Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Jonas, Nick, Brenden, and my girlfriend Cammie." Zach introduced us.

"Hey, aren't you the president's daughter?" Macey asked. She was about to answer when I realized I needed to go to a concert! I'm not normal. I am actually Kesha. I know weird right?

"Ugh guys I have to go!" Zach is the only one who doesn't know about the secret.

"Huh. What do you mean?" Zach asked.

"Ugh…I just realized I have tickets to Kesha?" When it came out, it sounded like a question. That sentence meant I have a concert. Everyone except Zach, Alyssa, and Brenden understood.

"Oh, see you soon!" Screamed Grant. I nodded and raced to a limo.

*Time skip!*

here we gowelcome to my funeralwithout you i dont even have a pulseall alone it's dark and cold with every move i diehere i go this is my confession oha lost cause nobody can save my soul i am so delusional with every move i diei have destroyed our life,it's gonepayback is sickit's all my faultI'm dancing with tears in my eyesjust fighting to get through the nighti'm losing itwith every move i dieI'm fading

I'm broken inside

I've wasted the love of my life

I'm losing itwith every move i diewhen did i become such a hyprociatedouble life, lies that you caught me intrust me i'm paying for it with every move i dieon the floor I'm just a zombie who i am is not who i wanna beI'm such a tradegy with every move i dieI have destroyed our life,it's gonepayback is sickit's all my faultI'm dancing with tears in my eyesjust fighting to get through the nightI'm losing itwith every move i dieI'm fadingI'm broken insideI've wasted the love of my lifeI'm losing itwith every move i diethis is it and now your really gone this timenever once thought i'd be in pieces left behindI'm dancing with tears in my eyesjust fighting to get through the nightI'm losing itwith every move i dieI'm fadingI'm broken insideI've wasted the love of my lifeI'm losing itwith every move I die When I was done with my song, I saw everyone their. Zach, Alyssa, and Brenden looked shocked. I guess they found out. I walked to my dressing room to find them all their already.

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"I forgot to! I was on a break for a while!"

"Just because your dad made you-"

"He didn't make me!" Out of know where, Alyssa interfered.

"Zach you were only using her anyways! Just forget her and go for another girl like you always do." I was shocked at what Alyssa said. I went up to Zach and slapped him.

"We are over!" I yelled.


	9. Concert

65-70 reviews! Plz! I own nothing except the thing I do…ha ha I know confusing much? Thanks Blah Blah Blah for the ideas!

…...

I walked on stage, very upset of what just happened. I decided I would sing "Invisible"

Perhaps you didn't notice me I'm invisible I can't be seen Maybe I'm just not like everyone I fade a little more each day, Nothing to give, no less to say It's hard to feel when all you feel is numb I keep looking at you Keep looking right through Like I'm invisible Who do I have to be Before you notice me? I must be invisible I am invisible Nothing's real and nothing matters Fell apart the pieces scattered I could disappear without a trace I'm all around but can't get in, I'm on the outside looking in, Like the wind I'll blow you all away I keep looking at you Keep looking right through Like I'm invisible Who do I have to be Before you notice me? I must be invisible I am invisible You make me glad and I just can't believe you didn't see the sunlight So I find the miserable who's never gonna hit me with a cry I am invisible I am, I am, I am I am invisible I am, I am, I am I keep looking at you Keep looking right through Like I'm invisible Who do I have to be before you notice me? I must be invisible I am invisible

I sang and already saw Zach hanging on Tina. I was going to kill her. I walked off stage, and decided to go to my friends for comfort. They saw me and ran up to me.

"Cammie, are you ok?" Alyssa asked. "I know, my cousin is a jerk. But he is different to, he is like you!"

"Really, how?" I asked.

"I-I can't say." She looked guilty. Like she knew something no one else knew. I just said I had to go change and take off the wig, which I did. But I didn't expect to see Zach there, with Tina, and the one of the 3Oh3 members.

"Oh, hi Zach, Tina, and Nate. What are you all doing here?" I asked. Why was Nathaniel here? He was always with Sean normally.

"I know your thinking 'Where is Sean' but he is in this room right now." Said Nate as I call him.

"Oh, where?" I questioned.

"I'm right here." Said Zach as he put in contacts and a wig. He is Sean! The guy Ke$ha had to kiss? The one who cheated on Ke$ha with Tina!

"I used you again so I could prove that anyone can fall for me. You felled for it! Ha ha!" He laughed in my face. Nate looked really guilty, while I told my bodyguards to come.

"Excuse these men and whore out please." I said looking like an angel. When they were all out, I cried and took everything off. Macey, Bex, Liz, Grant, Jonas, Nick, Alyssa, and Brenden came in.

"Are you ok?" Asked Macey. I told them all what happened.

"I really should have told you when I found out what he was doing. I'm sorry." Alyssa said to me. Zach walked in…

…...

Cliffy! I know you all are hating me right now! I would to! Anyway any guesses what will happen?


	10. Kiss!

75-80 reviews!

…...

Zach walked in and came up to me. I was wondering what he was going to do. He came to me and kissed me! Kissed me! I smacked him.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"Chill, it was just a dare!" He said. A dare? Really? Ugh I was so going to kill him!

"Zachy! Come on lets go back to the room!" Zach smirked and left with Tina.

"I hate him! I am so going to kill him!"

"Cammie! You really liked him didn't you."

"Of course I did! I thought he was you know 'the one'."

"Oh, I am SO sorry!" Alyssa yelled.

"Don't worry, I know how to make myself feel better." I walked on stage,

Listen to yourself You're a hot mess St-t-stutter through your words Breaking a sweat What's it gonna take to confess What we both know Yeah, I was outta town last weekend, You were feeling like a pimp round your lame friends Now your little party's gonna end So here we go Woohha-a-ohooh You got a secret Woohha-a-ohooh You couldn't keep it Woohha-a-ohooh Somebody leaked it, And now some shits about to go down I never thought that you would be the one Acting like a slut when I was gone Maybe you shouldn't Kiss and tell You really should've kept it in your pants Hearing dirty stories from your friends Maybe you shouldn't Kiss and tell Your looking like a tool not a bawler Your acting like a chick, why bother? I can find someone way hotter With a bigger wow... well 'Cause I'm done with the ways thats you've messed up You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut I'm so sick of it I've had enough I hope you cry Woohha-a-ohooh You got a secret Woohha-a-ohooh You couldn't keep it Woohha-a-ohooh Somebody leaked it And now some shits about to go down Never thought that you would be the one Acting like a slut when I was gone Maybe you shouldn't Kiss and tell You really should've kept it in your pants Hearing dirty stories from your friends Maybe you shouldn't Kiss and tell Kiss and tell (x8) I hope you know You gotta go You Get up and go I don't wanna know Or why your gross You gotta go, You Get up and go 'Cause I dont wanna know I never thought that you would be the one Acting like a slut when I was gone Maybe you shouldn't Kiss 'n' tell You really should've kept it in your pants Hearing dirty stories from your friends Maybe you shouldn't Kiss 'n' tell Maybe you shouldn't Kiss 'n' tell

When I was done singing, there was a round of applause. I looked around and saw Liz, Bex, Macey, Grant, Brenden, Alyssa, Jonas, Nick, Zach, and Nate. Zach looked guilty, Tina looked like she was gonna barf, and the rest were looking at me like I was the best singer in the world.

"I really have to go back to the cruise." I just walked to my limo, and waited for the girls and some of the guys to come.

…...

I know that there is barly any writing, but oh well! You'll get over it!


End file.
